1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earthquake disaster prevention system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known earthquake alarm systems (for example, Patent reference 1) that are having an observational device for detecting preliminary tremor caused by the P-wave (Primary wave) of an earthquake, an analyzer for estimating the seismic focus, intensity and the like of the earthquake by analyzing the detected preliminary tremor, an alarm device for alarming various operation devices on the basis of the analysis made by the analyzer, various operation devices for carrying out earthquake countermeasures such as to stop operation according to the alarm from the alarm device, and the like.
Also known is a hardness tester which is provided with a vibration sensor, and when vibration exceeding a predetermined level is detected by the vibration sensor, stops motion of the tester to reset it, and then automatically resumes motion after a predetermined period of time (for example, Patent reference 2).
[Patent Reference 1] JP-2001-134865A
[Patent Reference 2] JP-Hei-8-334447A
However, in manually recovering various operation devices after stopping the various operation devices at detection of an earthquake, there is a problem that judging an appropriate timing for resumption is so difficult that it may result in inefficient operation. Further, as in Patent Reference 2, when operation is resumed automatically after a predetermined period of time in a uniform manner, there is a problem that the resumption may take place even when the earthquake is not sufficiently converged, resulting in defective operation.